


No One That Charlie Can See

by Impala_Chick



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Charlie doesn’t think it’s fair that his father gets to speak to his Mum when he can’t.
Relationships: Charles Shelby & Tommy Shelby, Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70
Collections: Peaky Blinders Exchange Round Two: Season 5 Edition





	No One That Charlie Can See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheeky_blinders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_blinders/gifts).



> Mild spoilers for season 5. Warning for drug use by Tommy.

Charlie doesn’t think it’s fair that his father gets to speak to his Mum when he can’t.

Charlie knows his mother’s face, but he isn’t sure if that’s because he actually remembers her or because he remembers her from the pictures that are around the house. He’s got his own picture of her that he hides under his pillow. It’s in a small gold frame. His mother is standing next to a gray horse with a wild mane that’s being tossed about by the wind. He wishes he could see her again, just once. He really wants her to sing to him.

Even though he isn’t sure about remembering her face, he absolutely remembers her voice.

Most nights, Charlie sneaks out of his bed in order to eavesdrop on his father. That’s how he knows that his father can speak to her, somehow. He doesn’t do it every night, but sometimes Charlie gets lucky.

When everyone else in the house has gone to sleep, Charlie carefully peels his blanket off and sneaks on stocking-covered feet through the hallway. He sits on the landing and peers through the slats. His dad is sitting by the fireplace with a glass in his hand. Shadows dance across his face and make him look so old. 

He pulls out a tiny vial and drinks from it. Soon after that, he’s slumped against the seat with his cheek pressed against the fabric. He never sits like that when people are around. His eyes are glassy and unfocused, and Charlie wonders if his dad would even notice him if he walked down the stairs.

He’s not going to risk it, though. His dad is scary when he gets angry.

It only takes a few moments for his father to reach up and curl his fingers around nothing but air. It almost looks like he’s grabbing someone.

And then he starts to speak. 

“Grace, I’m not sure what you’d have me do,” he mumbles. He’s whispering, but Charlie can hear him.

A shiver goes down Charlie’s spine as he stares at the empty space next to his father’s chair. There’s no one there, at least no one that Charlie can see. But after a moment, his father speaks again.

“This must be the right thing,” his father says, louder. Charlie holds his breath, hoping to hear his mother reply. His father’s face changes, like he’s listening to something. But if his mother is speaking, Charlie can’t hear her. 

A few minutes pass before his father speaks again.“Come home,” his father whispers. And then he leans back in the chair and seems to fall asleep.

Charlie huffs in irritation. It doesn’t make sense that his dad can see her and Charlie can’t. The other Romani tell him that his dad might be a God. Charlie feels like maybe that could be true. Maybe his dad has special powers and can talk to the dead.

But if that’s true, doesn’t that mean Charlie is a God too? If he had such power, the only thing he would do is bring back his Mother. And ask her to sing.

Charlie doesn’t fall asleep for a long time after that. He lies awake trying to plan the best way to ask his father about his powers. Even though his father rarely tells him the truth, he has to ask. He has a right to know.

As soon as the sun is out, Charlie pulls on the clothes that have been set out for him and rushes down the stairs to breakfast.

Dad is sitting at the head of the table, sipping a cup of tea. He looks up at Charlie when he comes in and offers a tepid smile. Charlie looks around for Ruby and Lizzie, but they aren’t seated at the table yet. Charlie sees his chance.

“I want to talk to mum.”

His father sighs heavily and places both of his palms on the table.

“You cannot, Charlie. No matter how much you want to.”

Charlie crosses his arms angrily. It hurts anew each time his father lies. Charlie supposes that Gods don’t have to tell the truth to anyone, not even their children. But that thought doesn’t blunt Charlie’s anger.

“That’s not true. I heard you talking to her. It should be my turn,” Charlie says indignantly. 

He watches his father’s eyes go wide with surprise. Now his father knows he’s been caught, and Charlie is proud of himself for saying something.

“When did you hear me?” His father’s voice is low and calm. On a different day, Charlie might have been afraid. But he still feels triumphant. His father will surely have to spill his secrets now.

“Last night. Lots of nights,” Charlie says.

His father lunges out of his chair and bends down in front of Charlie. He puts his hands on Charlie’s shoulders and stares at him. Instead of looking angry, he looks sad.

“Please. You musn’t get out of bed at night. It’s not really Grace, do you understand? It’s not really her.”

Charlie shakes his head and he feels his body start to tremble. That can’t be true. His father is still lying to him.

“But if you’re a God, can’t you talk to the dead?”

“Charlie, I’m a man. I am flesh and blood, like you.” His father is still looking at him with sadness in his eyes, and Charlie feels his eyes prick with tears. 

“But I want to see her. Like you do,” Charlie pleads. He can’t keep the tears from falling anymore. If his father can’t even help him see his Mum, then no one can.

“I’m sorry,” is all his father says. And then he pulls him close and rocks his body back and forth gently. 

After a moment, he realizes that his dad is crying softly into his shoulder. Charlie is so shocked that he nearly jerks away. Instead, he tries to get his breathing under control and turns his head to look at his father’s face.

His dad looks so small kneeling in front of him, his eyes and lashes wet with tears. Charlie starts to apologize too. He didn’t mean to make his father sad. He’s never seen his father this sad before, and it’s all his fault.

“No, son. You have nothing to be sorry for. You must do better than me.” His father shakes Charlie’s arms, as if to punctuate his point.

Charlie’s not sure that he understands entirely, but he sees for the first time that his father is just a man. Which means he’s just a man, too. They are more alike than Charlie thought. He knows now that if his dad had the power to resurrect the dead, he would have. 

He pulls his father into another hug, squeezing him as tightly as he can.

The two of them, they’ll just have to make do.


End file.
